nutakus_pocket_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rune Guide
Overview This guide will go over where to put your runes and what you should be looking for. Need to Know Before anything these are a couple things to know: * You can have more than 8 runes of the same element on the same girl, BUT only the set bonuses will activate for 8. In other words, if you have 3 Pieces of Equipment with 4 Grass Runes (aka 12 Runes) only 2 pieces of equipment will have set bonuses from runes. * Set Bonuses only activate if there is 2 or 4 runes of the same element on that piece of equipment * '''Element of the rune does NOT have to match the element of the girl. '''All the element of the rune is for, is basically for Rune Set Bonuses. A water Rune set won't do anything useful when you put 24 Runes on Ortylia's equipment. What Runes Go Where? This is the main thing everyone gets confused on. There is a basic guideline of what goes where and I'll put it on the following tables. These Tables are a basic general guideline of what to put, and where to put it. Where the runes are located is maximizing the bonuses you get from the Set Bonuses Leveling Up Runes Leveling up runes is costly, even though you can reset them and get Magic Stones back. Here are some general guidelines * 1 Star Runes - If you can, don't even level these guys up. Not really worth it. If you do have them and don't need them, just Resolve them to get Magic Stones. Otherwise, use them as placeholders. * 2 Star Runes - decent and easy to get in the Hunting Fields. I would say, only level them up to +3 at most. * 3 Star Runes - These are the ones you are probably going to have the longest. You're going to want these guys at +6. If you want to level them higher, you can. * 4 Star and Above - These are the ones you want to Level Up to Max (+12). 4 Stars are the hardest to get for free in the Hunting Fields. 5 Star are only obtained by merging 4 star runes and cost Pokestones to get. 6 Star Runes are obtained by merging 5 star runes. To get one 6 Star Rune you are looking at it costing you 4200 Pokestones. Extra Attributes When you Level Up a rune to +3, +6, +9, and +12 You will get Extra Attributes on your runes. And these are: * Attack % * Attack Speed % * Crit Damage % * Defense % * Healing % * HP % * Move Speed % * Pierce % * Rage Recovery % Here are some tips for these Attributes: * Crit Damage % - Only useful on Striker Class * Healing % - While useful for Assist Class, not really worth it * Move Speed % - Not really the most useful out of all of these * Pierce % - Pierce negates a percentage of the enemy girl's defense. Really Useful. When to Reset / Resolve Reset is a useful but costly tool. * When getting rid of an old rune, you can reset the rune to get some of your Magic Stones back, and then resolve it for an extra little bit more of Magic Stones. * Another Use for Reset is when you get an Extra Attribute you don't want. Most people will reset the Rune back to Base level and level it all up again. I generally don't go past +3 until I get an extra Attribute I like, after that I continue. Remember, if you Reset to +3, +6, or +9 you won't get any Magic Stones Back. Only do this if you really like the Extra Attributes on your runes. Anything Else? If there is something I'm missing, please reach out to me, or Edit this guide and put it in. Credits ShaitanSedai, Ecchi Guild of Airase Category:Guide